Enjoy The Show
by Thil
Summary: Even Angel's gotta do what a man's gotta do and Lilah gets a kick out of watching. TBC
1. Chapter 1

Angel was sitting in his room leisurely, his shirt unbuttoned, his legs propped onto the coffee table, reading one of his favorite books for the umpteenth time. The hotel was quiet tonight, everyone had already gone home. He had the place all to himself. That's how he liked it. But he was unfocused. Somehow he ended up reading the same passage again and again, his eyes just taking in words and letters without his mind processing their meaning. His thoughts wandered. Although he had some pig's blood this night, he was still craving more. The real thing. At times it was hard to keep his inner demon in check.

He grew reminiscent of the day he was made human again. That memory was equally painful and beautiful since he was the only one remembering it. Everyone elses' memories had been scrubbed squeaky-clean by the oracles. For one day and one night only, he had been able to eat real food and do... other things he couldn't have done. Angel loved ice cream. Especially cookie dough being licked off his chest by a certain Slayer. And she had not stopped there ...

_Buffy licked her lips. _ „_You're just so yummy", she smiled at him. _ „_Yeah, well..." He just could not think of a snappy remark because he was hard again. _ _She caressed his nipples with her tongue – cold, he could feel that now – sending shivers down his spine. Her hand came up his leg and gripped him firmly. He gasped. Working her way down his abs he was anticipating the moment she would let him enter her already. She kissed the tip of his cock and circled it tentatively. The she went all in. The sight of her trying to take the whole of him in her mouth was almost enough to send him over the edge already. _

He had a massive hard-on. His pants felt awkwardly tight. He put the book away as he recalled the feeling of Buffy's mouth sucking him fervently. For a moment he just sat there, closing his eyes and leaning back, imagining that she was actually giving head right now. His cock was aching and seeping wetness into his boxers. He adjusted, loosened his belt and began to stroke himself. It had been a while since he had had some me-time.

Wolfram&Hart in the morning. Always a chipper. Lilah sipped her double espresso latte macchiato, the drink of choice for evil stylish people. She opened the door with the key she had sneaked from Gavin's minion. Stupid SOB, how could he even think that he could keep this a secret? From her? Hahaha - insert evil laugh. It was still dark outside, five a.m-ish. She came in early today because she needed to get some things done before Gavin came in. Like, for example, screw him and check out his oh-so-secret „operation bug" station.

There was a guy in a cappy and earphones on, snoring loudly in front of a huge surveillance unit, showing little black and white screens. She cleared her throat. He woke up with a start.

„Huh...What … I was just resting my eyes... huh"

„Good morning, sunshine", she greeted him. „Now go take a hike."

„What... But Mr...."

„Yeah, forget him. I'm telling you to leave."

„Alright, fine by me. But you take all responsibility, it wasn't my fault, y'know..." -

„Leave!"

„Ok." He trodded out.

So, this was it! Not a bad idea actually. She sat down in the comfy chair, crossed her legs and scanned the screens. Empty corridors, the lobby, also emtpy. Nothing - oh wait. Angel sitting in his room, reading a book. Aww, how cute. Still practicing escapism from the cruel world around him, well, d'uh. Boring. She took a sip of her drink, put it down on the table and she just was about to grab of one the vcr-tapes with the date of yesterday on it when she noticed a small movement.

She looked back to the screen and nearly burst out laughing. What the hell was that? It sure looked like... She took a closer look and zoomed in a little. Angel playing with himself, lost in thought, fondling the big bulge of his pants. She snickered. The 21st century ruled. His face was priceless. Should she make a screenshot and blackmail him with it? Or just for the hell of it, she could just watch his reaction when he opened the package. And that's what he did then – open the package. Whoah. Wiped the smirk right off her face.


	2. Chapter 2

„_Oh, Buffy..." He nearly exploded in her mouth. She was moving up and down the length of him and he was holding her hair back. He could smell her wetness and knowing that this turned her on turned him on even more. She gripped his balls hard, rubbing her pussy against his leg. Angel couldn't take it anymore and yanked her head up, pulling her up and onto him. He arched his back to make his quivering cock meet her. Slowly, she came down on him, moaning hoarsely. She was dripping wet, warm and tight. He gritted his teeth when she began to ride him. _

Angel unzipped his fly and yanked down his soggy slacks a few inches, releasing his cock. He took it in his hand and started rubbing, recreating the sensation of Buffy straddling him. Moving up and down, applying a little more pressure here and there. She had felt so good, her smell... His hand became wet from the moisture leaking from his tip. In his mind, he begged her to release him. He felt the juice rise in his loins, his breath became ragged and he groaned, his movements erratic now, getting faster, _getting_ there...


	3. Chapter 3

Lilah was flabbergasted. He was so... huge. It did fit his figure, after all. That tall, brawny, sexy as hell figure. And there was audio, too, for she heard Angel moan softly. She was suddenly very aware of the sleek satin slip she was wearing under her tight skirt. She began rubbing her thighs together unconsciously. Watching her arch enemy jerk off was not among the things she had planned for a nice one-on-one with herself, but being practical and all she was not one to turn down a show when it was given to her freely.

Fascinated, Lilah watched his abs flex as he rubbed up and down his knob-end. She felt a wet sensation between her thighs and suddenly realised that this was smoking hot. Her slip was drenched. Spreading her thighs, jiggling closer to the screen, she slid her hand down there and circled her clit through the fabric. God, she loved the feel of expensive lingerie against her skin. Too bad there was noone ripping it off her right now.

Alas, it had been quite some time since she had had such a well-shaped cock pounding her, and certainly not one as sizable as the one she saw throbbing in front of her right now. She wanted to fuck him so bad. Sliding two wet fingers into herself, she imagined him lying on her with all the weight of his rank body, thrusting into her hard. Simulating the movement with her hand, she oozed all over herself, shaking from lust. Angel had his eyes closed now, his mouth half open as he hand-fucked himself hard and fast, breathing heavily. Lilah came, suppressing a moan, as thick wads of cum shot over Angel's waist.


	4. Chapter 4

_Buffy flexed her back muscles as she trembled in his grip and climaxed. She leaned back into his hands holding her, her wetness running down his body, her thighs squeezing him, her nippels erect. „Angel..." He growled and fucked her harder, watched her moan as she kneaded his cock with her snatch. With one final thrust, he came up, clasped her, buried his face in her breasts – he wanted to bite bite bite drink her no drink her rip the skin and drink her NO - and he shot his hot load inside her. _

Angel's body tensed as he came hard and long. He twisted in his chair and held himself firmly, spurting repeatedly onto his rugged abs. Ohhh... Blankness invaded his mind. For a moment, he just sat there, thinking of nothing, hand in the sticky. He took an unnecessary breath and sighed peacefully. Suddenly he bolted upright. What was he doing here? And what the heck was that about wanting to bite Buffy when he was human? It hadn't gone down like that. He was ashamed of himself. He never had complete control over his second nature. The anger was back. „Fuck you, Angelus", he mumbled. Disgusted with himself, he shook off his pants and shirt and went through the room to take a shower. His knees were kind of wobbly.


End file.
